


Finder's Keepers

by Accalia



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accalia/pseuds/Accalia
Summary: Acheron stumbles upon a goddess still left from his own pantheon. They find comfort in each other and realize they're more similar than they expected.
Relationships: Acheron Parthenopaeus/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Finder's Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> The end is kind of OP but that's why I wrote this as a short one-shot. My other 'freedom' ideas are more interesting. lol

The last two months had been long and grueling. Acheron hadn't paid more than this in recent memory for the blood he needed to survive, on top of a Dark-Hunter's soul. He was exhausted, more mentally and emotionally than physically, thanks to his rapid godly healing. He'd passed out for about a week after he returned to Katoteros, and had finally left his bed, heading to the throne room to hopefully relax before he caught up on recent happenings in the Dark-Hunter world.

Ash felt so drained, not just because Artemis fed off of his blood as well, but because he never really had his fill of social interaction. He was constantly lonely, holding everyone he knew at arms' length, so they would never have a clue about his past. Artemis was the closest relationship he'd ever had with someone still around, but that wasn't saying much with how possessive and temperamental she was. Sex with her was still payment, like it always had been for him, and impersonal, but at least the contact was better than nothing. It never fulfilled him, never gave him a sense of peace, and Artemis never failed to remind him how little he'd mean to anyone, because of his history, because his history wasn't just history.

Acheron stepped into the throne room and sighed, feeling his godly robes and a pair of leather pants form on his body. His back still ached, and he felt like he could sleep for at least another week, but he knew soon he'd be needed on Earth. He made his way up onto the crescent-shaped platform that held the seats of the pantheon. Since the Atlantean gods were now statues in the basement halls of Katoteros, those seats stayed empty most of the time. Save, at least, for the king's throne, which now belonged to Acheron. The Atlantean gods could be counted on one hand, so it didn't feel like much to hold the title, but it was his regardless, and the seat belonged to him. There wasn't anyone stopping him from using it, anyway.

He collapsed into the chair, but stood up at once when he heard a yelp of pain. He turned towards the throne and leaned around it to peek behind it. To his surprise, backing away from the seat was a young woman. She kept her aura small and deceptively weakened, though Acheron could tell from what he sensed and her appearance, she was a goddess. Despite that, she wore an old and faded Atlantean-style dress that did little to hide her body, and her body language seemed to scream the intimidation she felt being around him.

Without hesitation, she pulled herself to her feet and turned to leave, but Acheron caught her wrist. She froze ramrod stiff, her whole body tense.

“Hey, it's okay,” Acheron said softly to her, kneeling to seem less scary to her. He dropped his own godly aura, too. “I'm not going to hurt you.” The woman held completely still, facing the direction she had intended to move.

“I haven't seen you around, before,” Acheron continued. “Do you live here?”

“Sometimes,” came a murmur so quiet that Ash was sure he wouldn't have heard it if he had human hearing. Her pounding heart was louder. The Atlantean accent in her voice was unmistakable.

“My name is Acheron,” he offered. “Many call me Ash. What's your name?”  
After a pause she answered, “Accalia,” just as quiet as her first response.  
“Accalia,” he said softly. “It's a pretty name. How old are you, Accalia?”

“About eleven-thousand.”

“Years?” They were roughly the same age. “Where else have you been that we haven't met before?” He kept his voice calm and even, trying to mask the surprise he felt.

“Kalosis.”

This time Acheron's heart began to pound. “Do you know my mother?”

The goddess finally turned to look at him, and Acheron found himself entranced by her eyes. They were similar to his, shimmering and moving, but instead of shades of silver, her eyes looked like liquid fire. She met his gaze just long enough to see his eye color and averted her face to hide her eyes. The gesture was hauntingly familiar to Ash. He swallowed hard.  
“Apollymi,” Accalia murmured. “She is my Akra.” She began to tremble. If his mother was Apollymi, that meant he was Apostolos, the strongest god alive. He was her Akri, her leader, the ruler of their tiny pantheon. Intimidated didn't begin to cover how she felt in his presence.

“She hasn't mentioned you before, Accalia.”

“I am an outcast,” she whispered. Acheron began to understand her behavior and body language.

“You are always welcome in Katoteros,” he said to her, confidently. “I swear on my life no one will hurt you here, me included.” He normally avoided using his powers, especially oaths, but it was one way to promise her his intentions. She understood the gravity of his words, as her eyes widened and she made eye contact. “You're safe here,” he assured her. “You're safe with me.”

Her body started to relax, and he let go of her wrist. As they watched each other, he realized how beautiful her features were. He wasn't sure if it was just because she was a goddess, or knowing that she was Atlantean like him. Her eyes were soft, though fierce, and her face was framed by wavy auburn hair. Her lips looked soft and luscious. There was no hint of godly arrogance in her stance or expression. Ash rose to his full height, and her gaze followed his face. There was no trace of lust in her eyes, nor judgment. She wasn't effected by his curse.

“Thank you,” she said softly, a little louder than her murmurs. Her voice was warm and soothing.

He smiled to her, and she timidly returned it.

“So... I am allowed in Katoteros?”

“Of course,” he said without a second thought.

“With no conditions, or any kind of catch? I don't have to pay?”

“Gods, no, Accalia. Katoteros is your home just as much as it is mine. You belong here, and you deserve to have a place that makes you feel safe.” He had sincerity in his voice and his eyes as he spoke to her, and her eyes began to tear up at his words. Before he realized what was happening, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Her face was buried against his bare chest, and he could feel her wet tears against his skin. He wrapped an arm around her, and cradled her head with his other arm. She trembled against him, and he rubbed her back. He would be lying if he said he didn't see himself in her. They'd just met, so he didn't know her history, but he had a pretty good guess. “You're safe, Accalia,” Ash said softly. “I won't let anybody hurt you.” He wondered how few people had said such words to her.

Accalia lifted her face so she could watch his. He smiled to her and softly touched her cheek, brushing the wetness away with his thumb. She closed her eyes and leaned against his hand as if savoring the contact. He had a feeling that she was as touch-starved as he was, and with that idea came other thoughts bubbling up he wasn't used to feeling. She opened her eyes and watched his a moment before she said, “I would like to thank you...”

The moment the word “Sure.” came out of Acheron's mouth did she kneel before him. His eyes widened and he was about to protest but she looked up at him with a smile on her lightly parted lips, and his body stirred. He hated the idea of casual, meaningless sex, since he'd been subjected to it his entire life, but this felt different. She wanted this independently of his curse, and what she was offering he'd never received. As he watched her watch him, images of her lips around him flashed into his head, causing his groin to tighten immensely.

Accalia trailed a finger down the fly of his pants, using her powers to unzip them. She leaned forward to push his pants over his hips. Acheron sucked in his breath, feeling her exhale hotly on his tender flesh. She freed him and gave him a soft kiss, causing him to shiver.

His mind was warring with itself. On one hand, he'd been craving genuine intimacy and affection from someone, but on the other hand they had literally just met. He didn't have much time to think about it though as the sensation of a slow lick penetrated his thoughts and brought his focus back to her. He watched as her tongue drew circles around his girth. Goosebumps formed on his stomach and spread to the rest of his body. She slid the tip of him into her mouth and he groaned deeply, letting his head fall back and his fingers slide into her silky hair.

Acheron had been in bed with a countless number of others, but nothing compared to how Accalia's mouth felt on him. She laved and sucked, making his mind swim with pleasure he'd never truly felt before. One hand sought his sac and cupped him, lightly massaging the tender skin behind it, while the other held his erection still.

She'd sensed his release coming before he had realized it was, increasing the movement of her head and hand, and increasing the pressure of her mouth around him. He growled deeply at his release, and locked eyes with her. She pulled away from him only after his body had finished. She stood up and watched his face for a reaction. He was so stunned that it was hard to tell if it was a positive or negative reaction.

Overcome by her gesture and his own hormones, he leaned forward and kissed her. He could taste himself in her mouth as their tongues touched, but it only stirred him on. His hands slid to her rump and he lifted her up against his body. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his. He felt her body's wetness against his stomach and an overwhelming desire to feel her body stirred in his mind and his groin. It took one stride to reach the nearby pillar and press her back against it. Her arms rested on his shoulders, circling his neck.

Ash moved from her mouth to nibble along her jawline to her throat, where he laved and kissed, and let his fangs lightly scrape against her skin. To his amazement, her head fell away, and her shoulder dropped, giving him perfect access to the artery in her neck. He could feel her heartbeat against his lips. Her feminine scent if iris and vanilla was so inviting, and it was almost as if he could taste her sweet, intoxicating blood pumping through her body. He craved it more than he'd realized. He was still weak from Artemis having fed upon him, and his body using so much energy healing him. Against his better judgment, he nipped a little harder, piercing her skin with one fang. Beads of blood emerged and he licked them slowly off of her skin. She shivered.

Something snapped in Acheron that completely took over his mind. The demon beast in him awoke from just the tiny amount of her blood, and he growled, returning to her neck for more. As his fangs sank into her flesh for real, he plunged himself inside her and she cried out in pleasure. She was so hot and slick already, and his feeding only triggered a climax that made her body clutch and tremble against him. He felt sated with his feeding fairly quickly, and lapped at his bite marks to encourage them to heal. His skin started turning blue and marbled, his hair shimmered to an onyx black. Two horns grew from his forehead and curved backwards, and the nails on his fingers grew and sharpened.

Without a second thought, he flashed them into his bedroom in Katoteros, on his bed. She lay on her back with him hovering over her. She'd never seen this side of him, but instead of feeling downright terrified, she was delighted. He was like her... they were more similar than she could have ever imagined. She stared into his blood red eyes and traced his cheekbones with the pads of her fingers. He growled at her, and the next second their clothes were gone.

Acheron rolled his hips into hers quickly, his tongue exploring her breasts each in turn. Accalia was amazed that though his strokes were fast and forceful, he didn't once hurt her. His movements were still careful and gentle, for a demon anyway. Her next climax came out of nowhere, and she reached up to grip his horn to hold on. But he didn't stop. Her body would surrender to him at least four more times before he found his release. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing deeply, and his body returned to its normal human color and shape. The next thing she knew, he was asleep. She kissed his temple, and let her hands roam his body. No one had been so tender with her, even after consuming her blood. He was a little rough, sure, but their bodies' union felt mutual.

His cedar wood and sage scent comforted her, as did his weight and warmth. She relaxed and watched him sleep, but soon she dozed off as well.

When Acheron awoke, it took a few seconds for him to remember why and how he was back in bed. He felt a warm softness in his arms and looked down to see Accalia cuddled against him. She looked so peaceful asleep, and so calm. At first he'd felt a pang of guilt, as if he'd just used her for carnal pleasures, but it disappeared as he saw her in his arms, like she belonged there. For the life of him, he couldn't explain how he was so attached to her so quickly. They barely had a conversation between them, and then had sex.

Well, no.

Sex seemed like such a basic description of what happened. It wasn't quite like they had made love. There was a connection there, somehow. They'd both felt it. They enjoyed each other on the same level, maybe more. He could remember his demon side unleashed by her blood, and distinctly remembered how delighted she was about it. He hadn't held back at all, and she hadn't a negative reaction to speak of. She accepted him, 'mess' and all. His groin tightened in reflex of his thoughts, but he had no interest in sex with her, not in this moment. He wanted to know her more, and find out what about her fascinated him and enticed him.

Ash pulled the covers around them and held her close. Her warmth was soothing, as was the sheer fact she was still in bed with him. He'd always been used and then left behind, but she stayed. It only added another layer of mutual desire in regards to their romp in bed, and he was fine with that. A little voice in the back of his head worried what Artemis would do when she found out he'd fed off another, but he felt so sated and so normal with this goddess in his arms that he just couldn't really care about Artemis.

He lay there, watching her, his hands roaming her soft skin. He felt some kind of scar pattern on her back, but wouldn't have been able to get a good look without disturbing her. She soon stirred anyway, and rolled onto her back to stretch.

“Sleep well?” Ash asked her. He was met with a bright smile from her.

“I did, how about you?”

“Very well.” He propped himself up, leaning against his elbow. “So what happened back there?”

“We were intimate,” she said plainly.

“Well, yes, clearly. But your blood had an effect on me. A huge effect.”

She turned her head away from him. “It does that...”

He touched her chin and moved her head back so they could make eye contact. “You've been fed from before.” He recalled how she'd shifted to make her blood as available as possible.

She closed her eyes and sighed. “Yes.”

Acheron brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. “I wish to know more about you, Accalia.”

“It's best if you don't.”

Ash could have sworn that might have come from his own mouth, if he didn't see her actually speak those words. “I have a hunch you know more about me than I'm comfortable with. Surely your past can be as bad as mine.”

Accalia sat up, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. “I'm half animal.”

“Animal?” He sat up with her, his curiosity piqued.

“My mother slept with a demon horse because she was so desperate for a child. Somehow I had been conceived, and when the pantheon found out, they wanted me slain. Apollymi hid me in Kalosis, claiming to the pantheon that I hadn't survived. She taught me how to hold this form, to look fully like a goddess, and to harness my powers. I couldn't change my eyes, though, and the pantheon found out. They didn't see me as a goddess, they saw me as an animal. Once the first drop of my blood had been tasted, all I was from then on was an object to be used.”

“How long did this go on?” Ash asked softly.

“Decades. I had a moment of peace when Apollymi realized what was happening, and she brought me to Kalosis. I stayed there until she became pregnant. But the pantheon found me again. They even starved me and made me fight on Atlantis, just to get a little bit of sustenance. I ended up escaping, and I fled to Kalosis for safety. Only several years later did you die and Apollymi reined destruction on the Pantheon and the world.”

Acheron kissed her shoulder. “I'm sorry if my actions caused you any pain.”

Accalia turned her head and smiled to him. “You're different.”

“I'm part demon, too,” he guessed her implication.

“Yes, but not just that. You're gentle, and tender with me. Even as a demon your movements were precise. No one treated me so kindly, not even the least aggressive of them.”

“I'm sorry you had to experience that,” he told her with full sincerity. He'd lived through such a nightmare. He lifted a hand to her back to rub it, but finally noticed the scars. It was his emblem, right there, on her backside.

As a giant scar.

“How did you get this?” he asked breathlessly.

She was quiet a moment before she answered. “It was just after I escaped from the coliseum on Atlantis. Apollymi put this symbol on my back for protection.”

“Did it hurt?”

“Yes. But I don't regret it.”  
“You don't?” That surprised him. He traced the outline with a finger, and felt a stirring in his groin again.

“It's kept me safe all these years. At least I would wager it's what kept me safe. I take it as a sign of new beginnings, maybe.”

Acheron couldn't agree more. He smiled and softly kissed her shoulder.

“Will you stay in Katoteros?” he asked her.

“I will.” He made her feel so welcome.

“Unfortunately I do have to check in on things down on Earth. Will you be okay until I return?”

She nodded to him. He gave her a smile before sliding off the bed and manifesting his usual clothes on his body. Ash glanced back towards her, and finding her smiling to him, he had the strangest urge to take his clothes back off and just crawl into bed with her.

Instead, he said “See you soon.” and he flashed away.

Accalia bit her lip as she smiled to herself. She'd been in bed with Apostolos. After everything he'd been through she had expected him to reject her from the start. He didn't, and he even took things many steps farther. So long as he didn't regret it, she wouldn't either. His warmth had felt so good against her body, his arms cradling her and holding her close. She fell back onto his bed and closed her eyes. His scent was all over her and it thrilled her.

She realized what it was about Ash that drew her to him. He'd treated her kindly from the start. He was easy with her when she'd been scared and nervous, and he was willing to lay his life on the line to guarantee her comfort. He wasn't repulsed by her, although the only part of her demon side he'd seen was her eyes. They were truly alike, and maybe there was a layer of trust established after they realized how similar they were.

Accalia liked the intimacy, too. It wasn't just sex, it was more than fulfilling a carnal desire. They both had a need for comfort that ran deep in their hearts and their souls, and embracing each other had given them a taste of it. As much as she wanted to feel his girth inside her again, what she really wanted was to be held close, skin to skin, and trust the other person enough to feel comfortable sleeping in their presence. If Acheron could give her that upon his return, she would stay wherever he wanted her.

* * *

Acheron survived through the headache that was catching up on emails and phone calls from the various Dark-Hunters who needed his knowledge or presence. He checked up on those who still needed him, and made sure the others were still alive and able to handle what they were up against. Thankfully no one died while he was gone, and he was able to provide the Dark-Hunter's soul to the lover who would free him.

While he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt and protecting the human race because it gave him a purpose, he found his thoughts wandering back to the Atlantean heaven realm.

To Accalia.

He couldn't place why she had such an effect on him. Especially when their only real bonding time was sexual contact, which he had made a point to avoid almost all the time. Not with her, though. Something about that goddess captivated him. Stirred feelings in him he never thought were there. He thought of her shining fiery eyes watching him with admiration.

As soon as the supernatural world calmed down, he'd have to return to her. Not out of obligation, but he'd be restless and antsy until then, because she was so often on his mind.

Time seemed to drag on, and the longer it took to tend to his errands, the more the voices in the back of his head fed his anxiety.

What if she wasn't there?

What if she actually used him, and her kindness was a ruse?

What if she turned on him the moment she saw him?

He almost dreaded going back, in case those voices were right.

Acheron manifested himself in the Katoteros throne room when he could finally rest, and he found Accalia in his throne. Her cheek rested against an arm rest, with most of her body curled up in the seat. One leg stuck out, her thigh on the other arm rest. Her arms were tucked under herself. Her position vaguely reminded him of a dog, but he found it endearing that she rested somewhere she associated with him.

She quickly sensed his presence and awoke, lifting her head. A smile spread across her face, reaching her eyes. “Acheron!” She rose up and quickly walked towards him. She wore a newer-looking dress, an orange-yellow color to pull the brightness out of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, and he returned it eagerly.

“Have you been bored?” he asked her.  
“No, not more than usual.”

He gestured to the television set up in the middle of the throne room. “You're welcome to use any of that stuff if you want.”

“I don't know how. I don't want to break it.”

He smiled in spite of himself.

“How about I show you then?”

“I'd like that.” She smiled back. She followed him over to the television and paid close attention as he explained how it all worked.

“You're welcome to use any of the games or movies I have. Just have your own game save file, if you don't mind.”

“Okay.” She sat down on the couch and watched him.

“How about a movie?” he asked.

“Sure.”

Acheron picked one at random and set it up, joining her on the couch. She scooted close enough to lean against him and he wrapped an arm around her. He liked this. Closeness with no obligations or expectations. He had no doubts she knew his past well due to her close connection with Apollymi, and thus didn't fear judgment or condemnation from her. He wanted to think she liked him, but felt it was far too soon to really make that kind of call.

Midway through the movie, Accalia's hands sought the juncture between Acheron's legs. Her touch didn't make his stomach churn, as it was not lustful or needy. Her touch was only to make him feel good, because his pleasure was what she wanted. He didn't protest her, and his body surely didn't, even as she undid his fly and freed him. Her hand lazily stroked and caressed him while she watched the movie. She didn't go any further than her light touches, though she did find the intimate contact oh so appealing. Her touches slowed down during the last part of the movie since she paid more attention to it than to him. Ash tucked himself back into his leather pants and watched the movie's ending with her.

“What'd you think?” he asked when it was over.

“Interesting. I'm not sure if I liked that story, but I did enjoy experiencing it with you.”

He smiled to her. “You up for another one?”

“I think I'd like to turn in.”

“I'll go with you,” he offered. Her heart raced. The appeal of sharing body heat and being held was at the forefront of her thoughts.

“I'd hate to stop whatever you were going to do.”

He shrugged. “I was just going to spend time with you.”

She felt her insides melt and heat settle on her cheeks, as well as other places. “Even just laying in bed?”

“Even just laying in bed.”

She bit her lip and rose off the couch. Acheron turned off the television and other electronics with his powers and offered her his hand. She slipped her dainty hand into his large one, and he led her down the hallway to the bedroom they'd shared before.

“You sure you're okay with this?” she asked, feeling a little like she was invading his space by being in his bed.

“Absolutely.” He stood by the bedroom door so she could step in first. She smiled to him and headed inside, directly to the bed. She undid the shoulder fastenings of her dress and let it fall to the floor before she slid into the bed and snuggled under the covers. That perfect view of her backside, including his emblem on her back, made him second guess that they'd be _just laying_. With his powers he switched his clothes to a solitary pair of sweatpants, and joined her on the other side of the bed. She didn't hesitate to snuggle up against him, her back to his front. He sucked in his breath as her rump moved against his groin. No doubt she could feel how disinterested his body was in _just laying_.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. Her skin was so soft, he ran his hand over her stomach ever so slowly in appreciation. His hand came higher to briefly palm a breast, and gradually made its way back down, deeper, until his fingers found the patch of curls between her legs. Her legs parted for him automatically, allowing his fingers to caress the most intimate part of her. She was already wet and ready for him. Easily he slid his fingers inside her, and she arched her back and sighed, wanting more of him. He bit back a hiss as her rump rubbed against him.

Acheron nibbled her ear while he stroked her, and she came against him, his name on her lips. His groin twitched at the sounds of her pleasure mixed with his name. Accalia looked over her shoulder to him, an unspoken question in her eyes. He kissed her briefly, then rolled her onto her stomach. He rose up, flashing his pants away. She watched him over her shoulder as he slid between her legs, his erection bobbing between his. He leaned over her, his member brushing against her butt, and kissed the emblem on her back.

Ash lifted her hips and slid deep inside her, groaning at the perfect feel of her wet heat. He slowly built up a rhythm of strokes that caused her to writhe beneath him in pleasure. Her toes curled and uncurled. When he reached an arm around to her front to stroke her nub in time with his hips, her climax came, and so did his soon after while her body clutched and cradled him. He let his head fall back with his eyes closed as he rode out his orgasm.

When he opened his eyes, he saw her smiling to him. He slid out of her gently and resumed his spot on the bed next to her. She crawled into his arms and rained kisses upon his face. Without a word, she settled next to him, an arm draped around his torso and her leg hooked around his. They fell asleep together, having found a sense of peace and comfort in each other.

In the morning, Acheron blinked his eyes open and sighed. He smiled, feeling Accalia's body nestled against his. He couldn't explain what it was about her that his heart clung to. Finding her still in bed in his arms gave him such a satisfying emotion. She was so beguiling. Her touch didn't bother him, and intimacy with her didn't bother him. In fact, for once he'd actually enjoyed sleeping with someone. She didn't hold any expectations over him, she didn't demand payment for touching him, or her tenderness, and she was affectionate with him of her own accord. The selfish part of him wanted to hold onto her and never let go.

Ash closed his eyes and rested while one hand lazily caressed her skin. As Accalia woke up, she returned the favor, exploring his torso with her fingertips.

“I like being here with you,” she told him.

“I like you being with me,” he said softly. She could feel the rumble of his voice through his chest and it made her cheeks warm.

“You did say I could stay here, right?”

“As long as you'd like.”

She lifted her head to look up at his face. “I don't want to leave your side.”

His eyes slid open and he could see in her eyes, the many different emotions she was feeling. Nervousness and uncertainty possibly relating to his answer, as well as fear and hope, and something else he struggled to identify.

“Then don't,” he said with a smile. He felt a fluttering in his stomach as he realized she wanted to be around him as much as he wanted her there. Her eyes brightened at his answer. She leaned up and kissed him softly as one hand sought his center. She played with him, and he sighed against her lips.

Accalia pulled away what felt too soon, but he watched as she sat up and moved the covers away from his naked body. She stroked him a few times, and took him into her mouth.

Acheron's head reeled from the sensations of her wet and warm tongue. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her doting upon him like this was the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced, and when she glanced towards his face with a smile he twitched against her. She trailed her tongue down his length so she could gently nibble and lick his sac.

“Gods,” he murmured. His breathing was heavy and his eyes hooded from the pleasure she gave him. She lightly massaged his sac and the flesh behind it and her lips returned to his member. A brief suck and a swirl of her tongue rendered him completely hers as he came inside her mouth. Seeing her not even hesitate from his orgasm made it feel that much more powerful. This woman was unabashed by him in ways that were completely refreshing.

He began to sit up but she placed a hand on his chest. The simple touch made him pause to see what she had in mind. She turned around, draping one leg over him, so she straddled his hips while facing him. Her cleft met with the base of his cock. She kept her eyes locked on his and stroked him tenderly while waiting for his body to catch up with itself.

He was ready once he saw her lick her lower lip.

She leaned forward and gave him a hot kiss before rising up. She held him still and lowered herself upon him, taking him fully into her body.

“Accalia...” he groaned, his palms gliding along her thighs. As she began to move her hips slow and sensually, he realized she was making love to him.

He was floored. No one had gone through as much trouble, with him in mind, to make him feel so good. This wasn't her taking what she wanted from him, no. Her movements were completely focused on his body, his pleasure. He sat up and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her. He was sold. She had his heart.

The irony of their quick relationship and the root of their bond wasn't lost upon him. Of course, sex followed him everywhere he went. With her though, it was mutually wanted. They filled the empty void they had both felt deep inside.

Acheron dropped a hand to stroke her nub and soon she climaxed. He came with her, holding her body close to his. He knew hardly anything about her, and yet he loved her.

Their bodies calmed, but she remained in his lap.

“I feel so safe around you,” she said after a short while. “I've never felt this safe before, not even in Kalosis with Apollymi. It's like I belong with you.”

“Maybe you do.”

She leaned back to look him in the eyes. “Is that possible?”

“I'd like to think so.” He smiled to her, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
“But am I worthy?”

“Accalia, I was born from royalty, even as a human, but I've had a cursed life. My entire human existence, I was rejected, and an outcast. Eleven thousand years I've spent as a sex slave, paying for what I need to live with my body. We're more like equals than anything else. We've both suffered fates no one ever should. I think that's why we find such comfort in each other.”

“You could consider me an equal?”

“I already do.”

She softened and kissed him. He returned it gladly.

“There's one problem,” he said once their lips parted. She watched him nervously. “Artemis holds my leash. Blood wouldn't be a problem if you feed from me, and allow me your blood again-”

“Always,” she promised. He smiled at her quick reaction.

“The caveat is the souls of the Dark-Hunters. She owns them, and I have to pay for every soul she lets go of. I can't just abandon them.”

Her eyes lit up. “I can help.”

“But how?”

She breathed deeply. “The kind of demon I am... is a Theolofo. A god slayer. I can threaten her.”

“You can't kill her.”

“I won't. I just have to be scary. If my demon form isn't enough, I can drag her to your mother.”

“Yeah, she definitely wouldn't like that,” he grinned.

Accalia nipped Acheron's nose. “You will have to trust me. She will have to believe my bluff. She will probably call for you for your protection. But you can't fight me. I could severely injure you, and I couldn't live with myself if I did.”

Acheron nodded in understanding.

Slowly she lifted off his lap and sat down on the bed next to him. “I can go now.”

“You wouldn't be in danger, would you?”

“She couldn't touch me.” Accalia grinned.

“I don't want to ask this of you,” he started, “but I've wanted to finally be free all eleven thousand years I've been alive.”

Accalia kissed him hotly, and then she vanished.

“Artemis!” she called, appearing in the Olympian's temple. She was still fully naked, with the juncture of her legs still wet. Artemis' koris fled the temple and the Greek goddess stood up.

“What do _you_ want?” She wrinkled her nose. “How dare you come here and stink up my temple?”

Accalia grinned, her fangs in full sight. “My king's freedom.”

Artemis scowled and narrowed her eyes, putting two and two together. “He'll pay dearly for his straying.”

“I don't think so.” Accalia lunged towards Artemis, but before the Olympian could get out of the way, Accalia's body shifted into the huge, horse-like demon with clawed toes, large fangs, long, curved horns, and a long, thick tail. Her body was covered in fur that looked like liquid fire. Her right front paw collided with Artemis' chest, knocking the air from her, and pushed her to the ground. She tried to throw the beast off of her but Accalia was too big and too heavy. Accalia lowered her head towards the goddess' face and opened her jaws wide. Hot, steamy breath fell upon the Greek goddess, and equally hot saliva dripped onto the floor around her head. 'His freedom. Grant it.'

“No!” Artemis wheezed. Accalia hissed.

'Do you wish to offer your soul!?'

Artemis' eyes widened. “Fine,” she managed. “He's free! He's free!”

'And the souls of the Dark-Hunters?'

“He... doesn't own those.”

'Should I take you to Apollymi? Maybe she could help convince you.”

“Take them!” she shrieked, summoning a large, ancient-looking wooden chest. Accalia caught it in her mouth. She looked back down to Artemis.

'Swear on your life you'll never bother him again. Swear it.'

“I swear on my life! Please!”

Finally satisfied, her ears perked up, and she manifested herself back in Katoteros, in the throne room. She placed the chest on the floor and Acheron shortly came into the throne room, having sensed her there.

His eyes widened. “Accalia?” he wondered.

She nickered and pinned her ears back. Acheron stepped up to her, reaching a hand out to touch her muzzle. She held still for him, watching him. She closed her eyes as he stroked her forehead, and his hands trailed down her neck to her body.

“You're gorgeous,” he whispered. Accalia shifted back to her human form and grinned to him.

“You're free. Completely free.”

The news took several moments to sink in. “Seriously?”

She pushed the chest towards him with her foot. Acheron knelt and opened the chest and his jaw fell open.

“Artemis swore your freedom, gave up all the Dark-Hunter souls to you, and swore on her life she would never bother you again. She knows to expect a visit from me, and a trip to Kalosis if she breaks that oath.”

Acheron looked up at Accalia. “She just let you take the souls?”

Accalia shrugged. “Finder's keepers, losers weepers.”

Acheron smirked at the phrase and went back to admiring the collection of souls. He may not have a way to free any Dark-Hunters Artemis would create in the future, but his brothers and sisters already out there did not have to worry about their freedom. Another thought occurred to him and he frowned. He kept his eyes focused on the chest of souls. “What... do you want in return?” he asked hesitantly.

“I don't want payment.”

He looked back up. “You don't?”

She shook her head. “I just want to feel like you make me do. When you hold me. When you share yourself with me. I want to feel the safety you give me. I want... a father for our child.”

He couldn't breathe. “Child?”

“I'm pregnant.”

Acheron stood to his full height. “You're not messing with me, are you?”

“I wouldn't joke about this. I am the Atlantean Goddess of Fertility and Childbirth. It doesn't take much for me to conceive.” A hand dropped to her stomach.

“I'm going to be a father?” he whispered, staring at her.

She nodded to him. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, and trembled against her. In the time span of a morning, she had given him everything he had wanted. His freedom, protection over the Dark-Hunters' freedom, and a family... his own children.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Her eyes widened and she hugged him back, tightly. Her eyes watered and it was her turn to tremble. He loved her... Nobody had said those words to her before. “I love you, too,” she echoed him. Though the words would never convey just how much she felt towards Acheron, towards this man who cared for her. He stood up straight and smiled, his eyes swirling madly.

“Marry me, Accalia.”

Her eyes shined the brightest he'd ever seen. “Yes, please.”

Acheron dipped his head to kiss her, and she eagerly returned it.

Neither of them would ever have to worry about loneliness or suffering again, and Acheron would make sure his children wouldn't either. They finally had a happily ever after.


End file.
